Mockingay at the Sea shorts
by Ilovefinnick
Summary: If you read my previous story Mockingjays at the Sea Im pretty sure you will love this. Just alot of fluff and alternate ideas fr their lives. Hope you enjoy. Rated M for some adult themes in some of the chapters. DONT READ IF YOU HAVENT READ MOCKINGJAYS AT THE SEA


**I missed writing about them so I decided to write some shorts. Whenever I come up god stuff for them I'll switch it over.**

**Army**

"Pow! Pow!" Fintan yells with Orioles old war helmet on covering his eyes. Fintan holds his arms out like a gun. "Pow! Pow!" He runs around as Artemis watches. Artemis holds their new son close to her body as she rocks him and tries to get him to fall asleep.

"You gonna be a soldier like Daddy was?" Artemis asks with a smile.

"Yeah , Mama! Im gonna get all the bad guys! Im gonna go on those big boats and shoot all the bad guy ships!" he exclaims

"Well you still have a long time to think about it , Finn." Artemis says with a frown. The thought of her son's in war was to scary of a thought to think about.

"I'm home!" Oriole calls out as he opens the front door. " How are my favorite people?" he ask with a big smile.

"Daddy!" Fintan yells as he runs in to his fathers arms, the hat bobs on his head and Finn has to use a hand to lift it up so he can see.

"Hey there Finn." he says with a smile and he picks up his son with a 'hymph' "Were you good for Mama today?" he ask as he leans over and kisses Artemis's forehead and leans over to kiss the babies forehead as well.

"Yes. I was really good! I helped her take care of baby Archer." he nods. The hat wobbles back and forth on his head.

"This hat looks like its about to swallow you up." he says taking off the hat and placing it on his own head. "Where'd you find this?" Oriole asks looking at his son.

"I found it under your bed in the little corner. I liked it so I wanted to put it on. Mama said it was yours in the war." Fintan looks over at his mother who is starting to prepare dinner. Artemis just looks up sadly and then down at the food with a frown. A tear starts to slowly fall down her cheek as she remembers the days when she thought he was dead.

"Oh." Oriole says as he walks in the kitchen with Fintan still in his arms. He looks in the helmet to see a paper. "Whats this?" he ask as he carefully takes the picture out of the helmet. A picture of a young 15 year old girl smiling, long curly brown hair, and bright blue eyes. "I cant believe its still in here." Oriole shakes his head in disbelief.

"Who is that?" Fintan asks as he looks at the picture.

"That is my first the girl I ever loved prettiest girl I ever knew too.". "Aint she pretty?" Oriole ask Fintan.

"She looks like Mama." he says looking up at the picture.

Artemis just smiles down at the baby she is now busy taking care of."

"Still is the prettiest girl Ive ever met." he smiles at her. " I just love her even more now."

**Scars of all kinds**

**This is a different version of their first night **

Artemis wakes up holding the side of her head as she screams. "Oriole! Oriole I didnt do it! Oriole Im sorry!" she yells "Come back Come back!" she shakes her head violently. Oriole wake up next to her and wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest.

"Hey Im here now. Shhhhhh. Im back with you, Im home with you , Im with you. You're okay and so am I." he says lifting her chin up to look to see his girlfriends eyes.

"You're not my imagination are you?" she ask with fear.

"No Im not an imagination. Im here ,Art. I love you." he says pressing his forehead to hers. "It's all real right now. Im real." he nods with his long finger tips reaching to the back of her neck as his thumbs caress her cheeks.

"Prove it to me?" she ask looking up at him. "Have sex with me?" she asks with fear still in her.

"You want me to ha-" he ask a little bewildered

"You dont want to?" she asks with rejection in her eyes that are still watery.

"No no no don't get me wrong...Of course I do. I love you, art. I want you to be ready for it though...not just to make you feel better. I wont have sex with you just to make you feel less guilty or when I know you don't really want it." he says caressing her cheek as their foreheads press together. "Dont get me wrong. Remember us when we were younger and what I told you?" he asks trying to get her to look at him but her eyes only look down, depressed , and worried. "What did I tell you, Art? What did I promise you?" he says finally getting her to look up at him.

"Youwouldnthavesexwithmeuntil Ihadaring." she mumbles all together.

"I wouldnt have sex with you until I put a ring on your finger, I wouldnt have sex with you when you were still scared."

"I'm always going to be scared!" she yells at him. "Thats what it means when I love you! I'm always going to be scared i'll fail you or you're going to leave, be taken." she shakes her head pulling her way out of his embrace , with little success. "I love you enough to always be scared" she says weakly as she decides to just lay in his arms and cry. "I dont want you to leave again." she shakes her head. "I want to marry you and have 3 children with you. I wanna grow old with you and love you forever." she says as she cries in his bare chest. He smooths her brown curls trying to calm her down.

"Artemis?" Oriole ask.

"What?" she looks up at him.

"I love you. Im not going to leave you." he shakes his head laying her head down on the pillow with his arms still wrapped around her body. His deft fingers move curls of hair behind her ear. "Im not going to leave you ever. Got it?" he ask smiling

"Got it." she nods with a sad smile. "Good now try to get some sleep and I'll fight away the nightmare." he says resting his head right above hers on the pillow.

"With what ?" she asks as her eyes start to droop from tiredness and the relaxing feeling of him caressing the soft skin of her cheek.

"My bare hands and kisses." he smiles

**Colors of the wind**

**Got this idea when listening to Pocahontas **

Artemis POV

I walk through the forest when Oriole trips behind me , over a branch. He picks himself up dusting off his jacket. "Why do you even climb around here so much. You hardly ever bring home food, your in dirt all day long. Theres no point in it at all." he says with a shake of his head as I pick up his hat and place it back on his head.

"There doesn't need to be a point. No one understands the beauty out here. " I say taking his hand and showing him the primroses that lay in our valley. "You think the whole world should be tall buildings and filth. This is the only pure and wonderful place around. How can there be so much that you don't know when supposedly you've seen so much. When your older than me and supposed to know more" I pull a hidden bow from a tree and place it in his hands. "Let the bow change you...got it?" I ask.

"Where are we going?" he ask as I start to pull him to the top of a cliff.

"Over there." I say pointing down to the lake below. "We dont need to be home for a long time."

"RAWWRRRR!" I hear from to the side of us. A big bear is on the cliff edge 60 feet away from us. Oriole holds up his bow like he's going to shoot it. I put my hand on the bow and push it down slightly.

"No threat." I shake my head.

"Artemis, Its a damn bear!" he yells.

"She has more important things than us." I say removing my hand from the bow and showing the 3 young cubs that hop around her. "Beautiful isnt it?" I ask with a smile as I start to take the path down to the lake.

"Yeah...yeah it is." he smiles to himself as he watches the young cubs play with their mother and turns around to see me. His eyes brighten and he looks at me like Im another beautiful sight here. Artemis walks down a small path between the trees with the leaves and blossoms flying in her hair.

"Well are you coming?" she ask with her bow over her shoulder.

"Yes Im coming." he starts to run after her with a smile. She just runs faster ahead of him. The light plays through the trees at the two run together through the forest. Artemis smiles and laughs to her self with the joy of freedom and the feeling of wind hitting her face.

A doe starts to run next to me and I grin looking back at Oriole who has a buck running right next to him. He just smiles and runs faster trying to catch up to me. "Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest!" Artemis starts to sing. "Come taste the sunsweet berries of the earth. Thats when the deer runs off and I dive in to the tall flowers of the meadow. "Come roll in all the riches all around you." He looks around me as I pause to sing the next part of the song.

"Art-" he starts ,out of breath,until I pull him down in to the meadow and he rolls in the flowers with a loud chuckle. I rest on his chest look in his eyes with a big smile as I start to get up.

"And for once never wonder what there worth." I shake my head getting up with a start and running off the ledge with a giggle in to the lake "Ah!" I yell as I hit the water.

"Hahaha." Oriole chuckles as he does a flip in to the water and I surface.

"Oriole?" I ask looking around for him coming back to the surface. Thats when I feel a tug on my leg and I look down to see Oriole pulling me in with a big smile. I beat on his shoulders affectionately. We finally surface and our clothes stick tight to our bodies. We both look at each other out of breath as my arms wrap around his neck and my legs wrap around his waist. He keeps his arms around my waist and one rest on my hip.

"Arty." he says looking in my eyes.

"Yes?" I ask looking in to his eyes and watch the droplets of water run down his forehead to his nose and then last at his lips.

"Are you real?" he says with a smirk.

"Well what type of question is that?" I ask with a laugh and shake of my head.

"Well you seem so perfect here. Its like in those books with all of those nymphs who run through the forest. You fit perfectly here." he says looking around them up at the mountains and trees. "Its like your gonna fade away in to the surroundings and be lost forever." he smiles.

"You have a way with words today dont you?" I ask when and otter hops in to the water near us and starts to splash with his friends. I laugh and pull away from Oriole and dive under the water trying to catch up to them. I run on to the shore as they do and run after them , Oriole chuckles behind me as the Otter's jump on to their rocks and dive back in the water.

He just looks at me and slumps on the sand. "What are you doing?" I ask kneeling down next to him.

"Resting." he says laying back in the sand as he dries out.

"Why rest. Theres so much more to show you."

"I just want to rest and have you sing to me. Let the wild be its own thing for awhile." he says with a nod. "Now will you sing me that song you sang as we ran down here?"

"Oh...yeah that song. Its a song this women from 12 sang to this man from the old capitol during the war. " I nod remembering the story I had heard.

" The capitol and 12?" he ask confused as he pulls me on top of his chest.

"Well yeah...I remember the story. They had met each other out here from opposite sides of the war , they were trying to hide out here and ended up falling in love while trying to survive in the cabin down the river. She used to show him the forest and sang him a song that she wrote in her diary with the notes for it. " I explain as Oriole looks at me very contently.

" The two stayed out here even when the war was almost over, which I guess they didnt know. It could have been that they just didnt care. Well the last winter of the war was a really really hard one. They found the remains of the two out in the forest holding on to each other but they were so frozen that they never deteriated." I say with a nod. "They buried them there and now its called the tomb of the unknown lovers. They just found her diary, never her name or the man's. " I nod.

"Well how about we go check it out. Is it haunted or something?"

"No its not supposed to be. Just supposed to be good luck. Their blessing is supposed to rest on you I guess. I don't really believe it but its and interesting little place with a lot of flowers." I nod.

"Lets go see it. You can sing to me as we go. Get the mockingjays to sing along with you.

"You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ..." I sing as I walk ahead of Oriole with my hand in his at the Mockingjays pause and start to listen

"You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name" A doe with her new fawn take off through the trees quickly. Oriole looks at me with amazement as she only smiles and sings

"You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew" We walk on the trail through the woods with light treads.

"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"

"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth" I shake my head as we run hand in hand through the forest

"The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends" We slow down and Oriole hands me a Primrose and Artemis flower.

"How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind"

"You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until" I sing loudly until I see the tomb and the big tree that rains down with pink blossom on top of the tomb. I feels like Ive been here..that I have walked the routes before, that I have been in that cabin next to this tomb, that I wrote this song.

"Arty?" Oriole ask as I let go of his hand and examines the tomb with an engraving of some other language one the sides.

"You can paint with all the colors of the wind." she says as she remembers what she was told that it said. "They took our same route." I say looking at the tomb.

"Yeah ha ha ha maybe we were them in a past life. " Oriole says with a laugh.

"Yeah." I smile and nod. "Maybe." Oriole takes my hand and pulls me in close and then wraps a arm around my shoulder.


End file.
